Mutsu
Mutsu (陸奥, Mutsu) was the archer in service of Tahomaru. She was also the elder sister of Hyogo. She, Tahomaru, and Hyogo have given themselves up as humans and became demons. She was killed by Midoro after she got kicked which severed her left arm in a fatal blow. Appearance Mutsu is a refined lady of fair complexion and a slim build. Mutsu has had to dress as a man in order to protect her master, Tahomaru. Following a battle with Hyakkimaru, she had lost her right arm. However, after making a pact with The Twelfth Demon, Mutsu was given Hyakkimaru's' right arm to replace her formerly severed arm. She lost left arm from a deadly blow from Midoro. Personality Beautiful and refined, Mutsu is a well-disciplined and very determined woman who will do whatever it takes to fight for justice along with her younger brother. She is fiercely loyal to Tahomaru. Along with this, Mutsu is a people-centerd individual and cares for the welfare of others. With her knowledge of a true warrior, She has considered that taking helpless people as hostages is cowardice. Unbeknownst to her, it was actually Daigo who ordered his men to seize Dororo as a hostage despite the child being with Hyakkimaru. History During the warring state, she and her brother were taken by enemy forces to become slaves. Their fate was turned around when Kagemitsu Daigo was impressed by their skills and thus rescued them. He took them to his house and introduced them to Tahomaru, with which the latter was clearly excited on befriending them. Day by day they trained and studied together, and slowly became Tahomaru's trusted loyal servants. She had lost her right arm by Hyakkimaru's new powerful blades. She went to the Hall of Hell in order to offer her body and soul to The Twelfth Demon in exchange for the power to protect Daigo's land, only to learn that Daigo's pact with demons can only be renewed with Hyakkimaru's body. After making a pact with The Twelfth Demon, Mutsu, Hyogo, and Tahomaru obtain Hyakkimaru's eyes and arms for their final battle against him. However, she and Hyogo were killed along with Midoro. Synopsis Relationships Hyogo Hyogo was the younger brother of Mutsu. Growing up in the warring states, they have looked out for each other's backs and ensuring each other's survival. Their familial bond has grown to be so strong that if one goes missing, the other will start to worry and will also start searching for them, not stopping until they have been found. After used to be slaves, They both considered taking those as hostages to be cowardice. As a pair, Mutsu and Hyogo have great chemistry together, with Mutsu being the brains, and Hyogo being the brawn. However, they were both killed along with Midoro in their fight. Tahomaru Tahomaru was the master and close friend of Mutsu, to whom she shows fierce loyalty. References Gallery Mutsu_and_Hyogo.png|Mutsu and Hyogo episode 22 endcard Navigation Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime-only Characters Category:Deceased Category:Demons